


IT'S MY FAULT-2

by wincefish16



Series: KLAROLINE ONE SHOTS AND DRABBLES [2]
Category: Legacies - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, the originals - Fandom
Genre: AU, Human AU, Hybrid - Freeform, JEALOUS!KLAUS, Jealous!Caroline, Other, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Werewolf, Witches, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincefish16/pseuds/wincefish16
Summary: A CONTINUATION OF LAST PART, IT'S MY FAULT
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Series: KLAROLINE ONE SHOTS AND DRABBLES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135229
Kudos: 4





	IT'S MY FAULT-2

Klaus looked at Stefan with tears in his eyes and said, "What is she doing here?" Stefan rubs his temple, shares a look with Rebekah and says, "She was devastated after you both break up. Obviously you were too. I went home to visit her and she cried in my arms. She loved you too much to let go of you. So she decieded that she was not ready to let go of you. She came with me back and met Rebekah. We wanted to surprise you so she went out to get some brownie supplies as she knew this was your favorite. An hour later I get a call from her phone, some random dude that some idiot has run his car over her, and I was the last person she called so he called me. It was a hit and run, so we rushed over there. The ambulance was taking too long, she was loosing blood so we brought her by ourselves. " Stefan sighs while finishing his story. Klaus looks at Stefan in shock and then is hugged by Rebekah which makes him cry all over again. He looks at his sister and says, "It's my fault." Rebekah moves her head but Klaus continues, "No bekah. She came here to meet me, we broke up because I wanted to live my dreams. Not caring about the love of my life, and now she is there inside battling for her life and I can't do anything." Rebekah shakes her head and says, "No, Nik. She came here on her own choice, she wants you to live your dreams. She loves you and she is fighting for you. No, it is not your fault." Klaus stays quite, hoping that she is okay. An hour later, Elijah comes out of the O.T and Klaus gets up immediately. Elijah takes in his brother's situation and says in a calming voice, "Niklaus, we-" Klaus shouts suddenly, "Bloody hell Elijah, tell me that she is alive." Elijah sighs and says, "She is alive Niklaus. She survived the surgery. I will have her moved to the a room. Let her settle and then you can go and meet her. She fought bravely Niklaus, we almost lost her. But she is fine now." Klaus takes a breath of relief and sits down. Half an hour later a nurse comes saying that they can meet her now. Stefan and Rebekah let Klaus go to her. Klaus enters the room and shivers run down his spine. He sees his beautiful love, bruised and surrounded my machines. He sits down on the chair and takes her hand in his. He presses a kiss to her knuckles and says, "I am sorry my love, I will never let you go now, I will move back to Mystic Falls for you. Just come back to me, please I need you." And he continues talking to her unconscious state. He falls asleep while talking to her. 

Caroline wakes up and sees a white walls and machines around her. She is confused at first but then recalls the last things she remembers. She was hit by a car. She is in a hospital. She feels someone sleeping beside her so she looks and sees Klaus. She smiles and decides to not to wake him up. After a few minutes of starring, Elijah enters the room and sees Caroline awake and Niklaus sleeping.

He looks at Caroline, about to wake Niklaus up when she pulls her finger up to her mouth, motioning him to not wake him up. Elijah comes over to her right side and starts checking her pulse and vitals, asking basic questions and running a few tests. Suddenly Klaus wakes up in an alarming position and sees Elijah looking at him with a smile on his face. 

He looks at Caroline and cups her face between his palms, "Caroline, are you okay?" Caroline smiles and nods. Klaus looks at Elijah and says, "Why did you not wake me up? What are the test reports? Is everything okay? " Elijah and Caroline chuckle and Elijah says, "You needed rest Niklaus, you have been on a continuous shift from 12 in the afternoon. You have not slept once in the last 24 hours, as for Caroline, everything is looking fine. We might keep her here overnight and then you can take her home, since you already are a doctor and you might take a few days off to take care of her. " Klaus nods and takes the clipboard from Elijah and checks the reports. Elijah leaves the room.

Before Klaus has the chance to say something Stefan and Rebekah come barging into the room. Caroline tries to get up, Klaus sees that and helps her get up and sits beside her on the bed, not wanting to hurt her body. Stefan hugs Caroline and says, "Gave us quite the scare huh Care?" Caroline chuckles and they spend an hour talking. 

Soon Caroline starts getting tired so Stefan and Rebekah leave while she snuggles into Klaus's chest. "I'm sorry my love, for how things went down between us." Klaus says in a low voice. Caroline looks up and says, "I'm sorry too. But now I can't stay apart from you, I need you with me. I also wanted to tell you that I got a job here. Event Managing, the company that I wanted." Klaus smiles and says, "Really, I'm so proud of you sweetheart. Now we will never be apart. These months apart have been absolute torture." and Caroline nods. Klaus looks down and says, "As to that matter, will you be my girlfriend again?" Caroline gives a big smile and says, "Of coarse." And with that Klaus's lips come down on hers and they share a long passionate kiss. After the breaking the kiss Caroline says, "My baby is back." and falls asleep on Klaus's chest. Klaus smiles, her calling him baby felt like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT....


End file.
